The Toonpets/Episode 2: Ladies' Night
Ladies' Night is the second episode of The Toonpets. Synopsis The boys successfullyy attempt to ruin the Piggy's birthday night. Characters *Kermit The Frog *Fozzie Bear (debut) *Rowlf the Dog *Miss Piggy *Blossom The Frog (cosplayed as by Kermit and mentioned by Miss Piggy) *CYBER DIVA *MAYU Transcript (The background opens in the living room, The boys are all staying in the living room, suddenly, Miss Piggy enters the room. ) MISS PIGGY: I'm going on a Ladies' Night! (The boys groan in disagreement. ) KERMIT: Are you sure you want to?! Besides, we can't let you stay with Blossom anymore! (The screen cuts to Piggy's face. ) MISS PIGGY: It's not going to be with Blossom this time, It's with the OTHER girls! (The screen cuts to Rowlf and Fozzie, Fozzie is eating a sandwich while Rowlf is jiggling his belly with a broken white button shirt. ) FOZZIE: What "other" girls? MISS PIGGY: Well, it's going to be with Cyber Diva and Big M, what do you think? (At that sudden moment, Fozzie spits his sandwich and Rowlf stops jiggling his belly. ) FOZZIE: We can't let you do that! ROWLF: Yes she can! I broke up with Mayu like, 2 months ago! (The screen cuts to the upper body of Piggy. ) MISS PIGGY: While i and the big girls are out, i want you to take care of the house, (she takes off her glasses. )'' Capiche?' (The screen cuts to Kermit, he's reading a newspaper. ) KERMIT: We promise! We TOTALLY promise! (The screen cuts to Piggy, who has her glasses on again. ) MISS PIGGY: Okay, I gotta go get some of this fun! (Miss Piggy walks offscreen, then the screen cuts to the boys. ) KERMIT: Well, she's gone, that means! ALL (EXCEPT FOR ROWLF): '''Let's go out too! '''ROWLF: Also, can we stay a little more? I have to get my kimono. (A transition consisting of many moons flying from bottom to top appears, the girls are in the park in the night. ) (After 3 seconds, the camera cuts to the girls's faces. ) MISS PIGGY: This is gonna be the best birthday in my life! CYBER DIVA: Well we should hope so! MAYU: 'Birthdays mean a lot! ''(the voice fades as the girls walk offscreen. ) (Suddenly, the boys bust out of a shrub, Kermit is using a telescope, Fozzie has a costume, and Rowlf just shows his eyes. ) '''KERMIT: Well, boys, just as planned. (The boys roll out of the shrub, but Rowlf simply falls down, the camera follows them as they roll out. ) (The camera cuts to the girls' backs, Mayu turns her head after hearing Rowlf's falldown. ) MAYU: Did i just hear something? (The camera cuts to the boys. ) FOZZIE: (whispering) Rowlf, you need to be quiet! (an almost unhearable cat meow is heard. ) MAYU (OFFSCREEN): Nevermind, it's just a cat. ROWLF: (whispering) I know you can do this, but i'm so fat... i can't imitate any of the girls! KERMIT: Oh well, i guess i should go! (The screen cuts to Piggy, who is sitting on a bench, Kermit appears wearing makeup, a seifuku and a wig resembling Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls, Piggy looks at him surprised. ) KERMIT: (In a poorly imitated girl voice, and a japanese accent) Hey, Piggy! (shows Piggy a present) Happy Birthday! MISS PIGGY: (facing the camera with a shocked face) That's weird, I do not recall having invited Blossom! (imitates the "WHY NOT?" meme pose) It doesn't matter, everyone can come! Thanks, Blossom! (Piggy opens the present, the present explodes in Piggy's face, with Piggy's face being filled in black dust, Kermit runs away. ) KERMIT: (In a poorly imitated girl voice, and a japanese accent) ''See ya, Mrs. Hogface! (The scene cuts to a far-distance view of the scene, which pans to Rowlf and Fozzie, who are still hiding in the shrub, they look at each other and start to laugh uncontrollably. ) (A transition consisting of musical notes flying from left to right appears, the girls are in a hill in the same park, Mayu sings "Ama no Jaku" while Cyber Diva is playing a guitar cover of the same song, and Piggy shakes her head to the rhythm of the song, suddenly, a shadow slices Cyber Diva's guitar as the music stops. ) '''MAYU:' If she didn't like the song, you should have told me so. MISS PIGGY: But, i liked it! I swear i di- MAYU: Unbelievable! (A transition consisting of rainbow colored tempera being squirted from above, and then falling off appears, Cyber Diva is painting a picture of Miss Piggy leaning against a tree. ) (The screen cuts to Piggy's body, then to Cyber Diva showing the painting, then to Rowlf standing behind a sign, then slides out and points at the painting. ) ROWLF: Gazou Henkou Jutsu! (The screen cuts to the painting changing to a picture of a real life pig, then cuts again to Piggy's face realizing the picture, and then to the picture, which zooms in with a pig snort, the screen cuts to a very angry Piggy. ) MISS PIGGY: I'M NOT A PIG, CYBER IDIOT! (A transition consisting of a sun rising from bottom to top appears, the time is 6:30, as Piggy walks onscreen very angrily, the boys stay together: Fozzie is drinking a can of Pop-It, Kermit is watching television, and Rowlf is jiggling his belly. ) MISS PIGGY: Last night was the WORST birthday party i ever had! (Fozzie looks at Piggy and walks beneath her. ) FOZZIE: Listen, Right before you know, this whole thing was Kermit's idea. (Piggy takes a surprised face with her eye facing the camera, Kermit looks at Fozzie very angrily, and Rowlf takes a scared face and rubs his belly very fastly. ) (The screen cuts to black, Piggy is heard emitting a scream. ) Trivia *This is the first time we see Piggy without her glasses. *This is also the first time that Rowlf wears a different outfit rather than nothing but his underwear or his casual green kimono. *The sign Rowlf is standing behind before using his Gazou Henkou Jutsu is a picture of a chibified version of Hatsune Miku with japanese text which translates to "PoPiPo Vegetable Juice, Only 200 yen!" This is a reference to her hit song "PoPiPo". *This is the first time Rowlf uses his Jutsu powers. Category:The Toonpets Category:The Toonpets Episodes